The Time Meddler
by Isaki-chan
Summary: Izaya was cheating on Shizuo with Delic. When Shizuo returns home, Izaya is still haunted by the past, even if he gets married Shizuo. *imagines Izaya wearing a beautiful bride dress*
1. Chapter 1

"The Time Meddler"

fanfiction written by Isaki-chan

The Time Meddler

("The Time Meddler" title was inspired from the ninth and final story of Season 2 of Doctor Who from 1965.)

Chapter 1

A mirror. A beautiful ellipsoidal mirror pictures a feminine silhouette dressed as bride. The blurred image starts to get well after the bride shakes a little checking her fragile arms wearing long white gloves. Everything looked just perfect. Even her hair ornament of small flowers defines the fullest beauty of a young bride.

But, she wasn`t that great though. The beautiful bride was a man costumed in such a long dress of such a pure white. Oh, the irony! It`s Izaya.

The short haired bride lifts up a leg to wear her left shoe, holding his body weight on the edge of the little ornamented table. His body looked weak for some reasons and even the perfect make up couldn`t hide his dark rings. His real thoughts weren`t about marriage at all. He remembers something he shouldn`t though.

That memory starts this way. There was evening. Delic used to hang around the back alleys after he ended his work. Just like a douche, he used to change jobs because he always got in troubles with women. But that evening he was different. He was supposed to see Izaya for nothing more than a kiss, as they use to have some bed time in weekends.

"Hey~" Izaya secretly giggles as he came from behind the blonde.

"Ah... Hello, Izaya-san." He scuffs with his playboy glare while smoking.

"Well, what is it this time? I really got worried when you called me..." But he didn`t finish his sentence as the pink eyes man drags Izaya in the back alley. They talked for a while in the middle of the milky pink smoke and in the end Izaya gave him an ultimatum.

"You are an idiot! A rapist! An idiot!" Izaya crosses arms disgusted but Delic kept gesticulate into a frowning state. His eyes never looked like that as he never dealt with anything that troublesome before.

"Don`t get me wrong!" He growls weakly.

"I don`t have other choice. We`ll stop meeting for a while." That was his last words before leaving the back alley, but the blonde didn`t wait long and runs to stop Izaya just for a moment.

"Don`t get me wrong. This time my feelings are honest to you." He takes Izaya`s hand princely and bows kissing it.

Izaya stood there silent didn`t knowing what to do but he didn`t trust the wicked pervert blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shizuo was resting in jail. His arms were wrapped behind his mop blonde hair as he was staring the cells thoughtful. Was he really thinking about something meaningful? Not quite. But, he wasn`t very angry this time even if he was there. His thoughts run to Delic. He wasn`t sure where is him and what is he doing right now. He knew that bastard will look for a way to run away, but Shizuo didn`t mind. They agreed that in first place. But also there was Izaya too. They weren`t much as a couple or anything, but there was a link between them which drags them back everytime they have a fight. It was probably love or maybe Shizuo couldn`t think about different things when he was in prison. He turns around trying to sleep but all his thoughts go to Izaya. He could feel his member getting hard, but he tries to ignore that.

As he tried to stand still, a guardian came in his cell asking him to come to the speaking room.

"Mkay." The blonde growls smoothing his overalls and fallowing the guard.

And in the speaking room was sitting Izaya folding his hands wearing a disordered expression.

"What happened to you?" He takes a seat in front of the raven grabbing his hands even if the metallic handcuffs pisses him.

"It`s ok. I am fine. And you?" Shizuo could read through Izaya`s soft voice. His rough hands touch Izaya`s perfect flushed cheeks. He lusts for Izaya right in, but the raven have an annoying way to collapse everything.

"Delic said he will be missing for a few months."

"Ha!" He growls in answer and a long silent bridge awkwardly breaks between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Fuck you!" Shizuo growls focusing all his anger in the table they were sitting at. He broke it in pieces, as Delic jumps back from seat.

"Relax, man!"

"You son of a bitch, why do you always mix me in your problems?" He growls grabbing Delic by collar of shirt, but the other brother waves his hands pretending it is not his fault and posing all idiot of naïve.

"Remember, we are brother~" He added into a sing-song voice scuffing hands theatrical.

Shizuo stood there in silence clenching his fists, until he punched Delic hitting him on the wall behind without saying an word. His shoulder look like breathing in relief after that great release of anger.

"Is that an approval?" Delic tries to get up, but he gives up and rests down on the wall smirking at Shizuo to piss him off even more.

In the end they agree to change places and Shizuo was resting in jail for Delic. Why? Because they looks alike, but Delic is sharper minded than Shizuo and tricked him with some issues from past.

After few days after Shizuo got jailed for nothing, the pink eyes blonde had the least gratitude to call Izaya.

"Hey, yo!" He smooths his voice from the other side of the phone call, as he was wrapped into a hotel dressing gown sitting fancy on a fluffy chair near the internal phone from the hotel room. "Yeah, so again I am dealing with an existential problem. I don`t understand why all my previous and actual relationship turn to be complicated. I don`t know what I did wrong again, but suddenly I start to feel nothing for her..." He didn`t seem like finishing his whining, when Izaya shouted from the end line.

"Damn it, Delic! You are into a fuck relationship for three days!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The beautiful bride lifts up a leg to put on her white small shoe as he is lifting his impeccable dress with the same hand he is holding his body weight on the edge of the little ornamented table. Though his body looked weak.

And while he was preparing for wedding, the phone rang.

"You again?" Izaya frowns to hear the blonde`s voice. It was Delic. He could recognise that voice from far. It was smoother than Shizuo`s.

Images decrease faster to the point where Izaya and Delic were making out loudly. The whole bedroom belonged to them.

"Delic! What if Shizuo will find out?" He releases his lips from the hungry kiss breathing loudly.

"Screw him. He will return home next year. Until then, we can rule his bed." Delic got Izaya`s ass and he cared less what the raven was rambling as long as we will moan his name sooner. Besides even if the pink eyed man had some feeling for Izaya in first place he knew that Izaya will never love him the way he does, so having some good sex is always welcomed.

So he lifted Izaya up holding him below the knees and threw his roughly in bed. After he got on top of him, he was loosing his tie with a lustful glare.

A year later, Izaya curses under his breath and hanged off the phone. A river of tears flood his face after ending the phone call with Delic. His beautiful plain make up ruins in a second as the black mascara started to roll on his face dropping on his puffy white dress.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hyaaah..Aaah~..W-wait-Aaah~!" Izaya was moaning while Shizuo was on top of him struggling his body with greed. His member was buried deep inside Izaya as he continued thrusting and devastating Izaya from the inside.

The blonde missed Izaya so much all this time when he was in jail. He missed Izaya so much, he didn`t even let the raven to sit comfortable under him and continued banging him roughly trapping him in the tight space between coach and Shizuo`s strong body.

With every thrust Izaya felt even more guilty. It`s been a year since he allowed Delic to violate his body while his lover was in prison.

"W-Wait!" Izaya`s weak arms clenched on Shizuo`s arms. "I... m-missed you...!" Izaya shouted with an exhausted voice while his eyes were closed in the heat and passion.

"I missed you too." Shizuo talks over Izaya`s words caressing the small man`s hair, then grabbing him rough and continues his man duty.

Even if it felt good and drove Izaya over limits, his mind was awake and he couldn`t forget the fact he cheat on Shizuo. Hot tears started to roll on his flushed cheeks without telling the reason. He only could repeat. "I missed you... I really missed you..." But it wasn`t the truth.

That was the first day after a year when Shizuo sees his home.

Even Delic knew he returned in city, but he didn`t give a damn. He hanged the phone talking with somebody.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Izaya wipes his tears and cleaned his bride dress in silence but his mind was full of thoughts. That was his marriage day. He should be happy, but a lot of mistakes made his soul looks so dirty.

He remembered after Shizuo returned from jail, Delic called him and they talk like in old times. Like nothing wrong happened all the full time he was missing. They were friends again. Oh, such wonderful lies which Izaya would die to believe. But he knew it. He knew that pretty well that Shizuo didn`t wanted to startle at Izaya. Even if he knew that Izaya cheated on him, he didn`t care much. After all Izaya wasn`t a saint before he got into a relationship with. And as Izaya`s mind was filled with such thought, the time to go before Priest came.

Delic called Shizuo after he finish fixing his alice-blue coloured bow.

"Hey, yo! Congratulations to the bride and groom on their happy..." And he didn`t finish. Shizuo squeezed the phone in his hand until he crushed it in his palm. He was definitely angry. Bursting in wrath.

"...I wanted to say I am in America at the moment..." Delic added from the other side of the phone when the phone tone started to beeps.

Soon, the prim Shizuo grabs the beautiful bride`s hand and bows a little.

"I do." Izaya said firmly. The white dress fits Izaya perfectly. His slim and feminine body just made the bride dress look even beautiful.

Epilogue

It`s been three months since Shizuo got prisoned.

As if this wonderful scenery never will never happen, Shizuo`s head as he was resting on the hard pillow in jail. He could see with his broken mind eye that Izaya and Delic were in his bed fucking like animals. He thought to give up on Izaya as soon as he gets out of jail. He knew that Izaya wasn`t reasonable in past.


End file.
